


Safeword

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Gabriel, Comfort, Forgotten Safeword, Gags, M/M, Safewords, Sex Toys, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you do one with Sabriel again. Another bondage one, with a gag at first. Sam leaves a vibrator in Gabe for a few hours, then comes back and takes the gag out. Sam's having his way with Gabriel until Gabriel has a trigger/panic attack (you decide what) and he begs Sam to stop because he's forgotten the safeword in his panic. Sam won't listen and Gabriel panics and tried to tell him he forgot the safeword but Sam can't hear him the first time. Then he hears him and fluff ensues. Thank you!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safeword

Sam had Gabriel spread open, tied up and gagged. Sam had opened Gabriel, and now was working a vibrator inside Gabe.

Sam turned on the vibrator and grinned when Gabriel moaned around the gag. Sam gave it a few twists before getting up and backing away.

"I’ll be back later Gabriel. Can you hold out?"

Gabe nodded and watched Sam leave, moaning as he felt his cock twitch.

When Sam finally came back, Gabriel was lost in lust and bliss, mumbling something behind the gag.

He saw Sam and he moaned, jerking in the bonds and trying to roll his hips. Sam took the vibrator away, and shut it off, tossing it to the floor. He easily sank three fingers in and grinned.

"Kept you open, Gabe." Sam said, removing the gag. "Nice and open for my cock." Sam stripped and sank into Gabriel, listening to him moan.

Sam started to fuck Gabriel, setting a fast pace, and he watched in pleasure as Gabriel panted and moaned.

"Sam….Sam…Sam…" Gabriel panted under his breath.

"Fuck, Gabe. Feel so good around my cock." Sam growled, hands trailing up and one hand gripping around Gabriel’s neck.

As Sam continued to fuck Gabriel, the hands tightened and Gabriel squirmed, trying to move his head away.

"Sam…stop." Gabriel said.

Sam ignored Gabriel, growling and biting on marks on Gabriel’s jaw, tugging at Gabriel’s lower lip with his teeth.

"Sam…Sam, please…stop." Gabriel begged. The hand tightened again, and Gabriel tried to tug away, to no avail.

Gabriel started wracking his brain for his safeword, only to find that he couldn’t remember it.

"Sam! Sam, stop. I can’t remember my safeword." Gabe said, trying to get away. Sam apparently didn’t hear him. "Sam! I can’t remember my safeword! Stop! Please!"

That Sam heard, and he pulled away and out, untying Gabriel and lying him down.

"Fuck…fuck, fuck, Gabriel, I’m sorry…what did I do? What happened?"

"Your hand…on my neck. I didn’t like it, and you kept getting tighter."

"Oh, god. Gabe I’m sorry."

Gabriel nodded and Sam lied down with him, wrapping him in his arms gently, pressing kisses to the top of Gabe’s head.

"Fuck. Did I hurt you?"

"Don’t think you did. It was just really unsettling…."

"I won’t do it again. Promise, Gabe." Sam said.

"OK." Gabriel nodded. He kissed Sam’s chest softly, and he felt Sam’s hands rubbing up and down his back.

"We should also think me up a new safeword, if I can’t remember my old one."

"We can do that later. Right now, let’s just cuddle." Sam said, looking down at Gabriel.

Gabriel nodded and pressed close, closing his eyes, and breathing in Sam’s scent.


End file.
